rising_of_chaosfandomcom-20200214-history
A Persons Aura
So what is Aura? The world is made up of magic in various forms and it is all connected, as a mortal you are made up of five facets that are affected by magic and reflect the same connections that we have to the world. All beings were made by the Gillieabad and it is commonly accepted that we were made, long ago, to be a part of and to defend this world from foes, largely unknown. Time may have moved on and our Aura has swung away from the purely Gillieabad related power that we once belonged to. The Five Parts of Us that Hold Aura. What follows is a brief description of the five separate parts of our being and how that translates into power and effect in the game world. Body – The Flesh * Source deals with the wellbeing of the flesh * Not the idea of being wounded but the concept that the corruption of Sourcery has always had detrimental effects on the body. * The body houses all elements of you in this mortal world * If the body is corrupted then Mind, Spirit, Soul and story will not be far behind. * It should also be noted that outside of Wyld, which wasn’t really magic more a form of simple exchange, Source is the oldest form of magic and is called Source for that reason. Soul – The Faith Battery * Focus, so called as it is a Focus of Sourcery, is the wellbeing of the soul * Whilst the Gillieabad made humanity, the races that came after and the soul are considered gifts from the Gods. * This houses the individuality and moral ethics of a mortal being * It is a union between the temporal body and the divine where the soul travels to when its mortal vessel is destroyed. * The Soul continues to live and grow until the mortal vessel is restored and returned there. * If the vessel is destroyed the soul continues in eternal life Under the Mountain as reward from the Gillieabad and the Gods. The Spirit – The Gillieabad Link * Wyld is the power of the Spirit that resides in all beings when they were created by the Gillieabad. * It has been given power and true existence with the advent of the Source comet. * Your spirit is your connection to the world from which you come * Your centre, your growth and understanding of the world * A strong spirit is a strong link to the Gillieabad and their dimensions. The Mind – The Astral Connection * Psionic is the Mind, the psyche the power of thought and will and an extension of self outside of the body. * It is a deeply powerful awakening fuelled by the Nexus that touches all minds. * Your psyche is a unique power drawn from an individuals own experiences and strengths. * Their mental energy is focussed by crystals but minds are capable of sharing their energy and crafting circles and endless links * A strong mind is capable of guiding others and sharing knowledge and understanding on a global scale. The Weave – Connection to Legends * Weave is the story, a gift given to us by the Fae, effectively a pattern or power that comes across the many Duchies of the Royal Basin. * As a part of the being it taps into our emotion and Sympathetic feelings. * The weave is the potential of untold stories from many different places. * It’s power could be described as incredible, tapping into the story of someone like Dieron the Blessed if he had never actually had the chance to exist. * Each person’s story can be strengthened or weakened and is a very powerful force in the world.